Shattered Glass
by Latios963
Summary: The world rejoices at the death of the Demon Emperor, but a few still remember that there were happy times with him too and mourns the passing of a cherished friend.
1. Nunnally

**Okay, hi there! Firstly, this story is dedicated to my best friend who I call 'RuRu' (after LuLu, duh) and her birthday is coming up - in 10 days actually, on the 29th of Jan. So this fic will be a series of 11 oneshots focusing on the some key characters in Code Geass's thoughts about Lelouch. **

**IMPORTANT! The characters in the fic have been told by Nunnally about what Lelouch had actually planned.**

**So, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Choking back on sobs, she bent her head as her long wavy hairy was swept in front of her eyes, shielding her face like a veil. Her violet eyes were shut tight, but tears still leaked out in a continuous flow all the same. Her small hands clutched the soft material of her white and pink dress as her throat constricted tightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever she had intended to say was lost amongst the loud wails that involuntarily escaped her mouth as a torrent of tears coursed down her pale cheeks. Her hand made no move to wipe away the bitter tears.

Despondence and distress brimmed brightly in her eyes, as salty as the tears that rolled down the side of her face. Sheer sorrow and absolute anguish could be heard in her devastated cries. Anyone who saw or even just heard her would find their hearts going out to her, their sympathies thoroughly evoked. As it so happened, Nunnally Lamperouge was the lone person on the remote and secluded island. If anyone were to see the gentle and benevolent Empress in such an inconsolable state , they would be surely be disheartened. But now Nunnally was not Nunnally vi Britannia - the 100th Empress of the world - but instead just Nunnally Lamperouge, a grief-stricken sister mourning the loss of her older brother.

Nunnally blinked as her hand shot out to stroke the cool, marble surface of the tombstone, wishing that it was something more. But that was all it was - a tombstone, a solid reminder that her dearest brother was gone.

_If only, _Nunnally thought resentfully, _If only I had been a better younger sister! I was so terrible to him just before he... just before he... _A fresh new wave of tears spilled forth from Nunnally's eyes. _Lelouch, big brother, you used to take such good care of me... If only I had been as understanding as I should have..._

Nunnally rested her head on the tombstone as sobs racked her body. It had always been this way for the regular visits Nunnally had made to her brother's grave. Lelouch Lamperouge had been secretly buried on top of a small, grassy hill on an unknown island where Rolo Lamperouge - posing as Lelouch's younger brother - had died saving Lelouch. For every single visit these past few months, Suzaku, the new Zero, had left Nunnally on the tombstone out of her wheelchair - at the Empress's request, of course - and all Nunnally could do was cry. Whatever words she had wanted to say were kept shut in her mind. It was as though a barricade was in between her thoughts and her mouth, blocking her from saying anything.

_No, not this time, _Nunnally thought. _I want Lelouch to know just how much he means to me! And just how sorry I am!_

_T_he dark storm clouds that had gathered above her suddenly poured out a waterfall of raindrops, the small droplets cascaded through the air and splashed onto the tombstone and grass.

"L-l-l..." Words died on Nunnally's tongue as she stared at the words on Lelouch's grave through the hazy mist of tears. A thought had suddenly struck her. What if Lelouch hated her? She _had _turned her back on him, after all. Instead of allowing Lelouch to explain himself, Nunnally had believed that Lelouch really was evil. _He wouldn't have told me the truth even if I asked him, _a part of Nunnally's brain told her. _But I still should have given him the benefit of the doubt! _

Miserable, Nunnally continued to weep as she fought for control over her tongue. "L-l-Lelouch...I'm sorry..." Nunnally choked out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The rain blurred her vision but she continued saying 'sorry', her voice getting louder with every apology, until her voice reached screaming levels. Her shoulders shook as she continued screaming out 'I'm sorry!' until her voice became hoarse and her shoulders slumped. Nunnally sobbed as she thought, _Please, please forgive me, big brother._

Then, Nunnally crumpled to the ground and closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out and her tears stopped flowing.

Blinking, Nunnally opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. It looked like only a few hours had passed. The rain had stopped, and in its place was a clear, azure-blue sky. A beautifully arched rainbow caught Nunnally's sight and she smiled softly at it. A large, beautiful, white bird swooped elegantly across the sky, gracefully flapping its majestic wings.

The moment Nunnally saw the bird, tears sprang to her eyes but she merely wiped them away. She took it as a sign. Cranes symbolized revival of the spirit and soul. _That's right,_ Nunnally decided. There was a reason Lelouch left the world to be under her - because he thought she was capable. Lelouch's dream of creating a peaceful world for herself was completed. But it was up to her to continue keeping up the peace. Cranes also represent peace. That was something both she and Lelouch had yearned for. It was what Lelouch strove for and finally accomplished - even at the cost of his life.

Nunnally remembered the time when she had learnt how to make origami from Sayako. She had folded a paper crane for Lelouch. She had told him that her wish was for the world to find peace. And Lelouch did remember her wish, and he had set out to fulfill it for her. Nunnally almost wished she had made a different wish back then. Back then, if she'd known that her wish would be fulfilled at the cost of her dearest brother's life, then she would've never made it. She should've told him that what she wanted was to remain together with him.

_Please forgive me for my selfishness, Lelouch, _Nunnally thought. _In the end, you might've done it for the world, not just for my sake. But I can't but feel that this is all my fault. And I can't help but feel selfish. You've done so much to ensure peace and my wish was fulfilled, and yet I want more. Is it wrong to want you by my side again, big brother?_

* * *

**Right... So sorry it's so super short! But I wanted it to be short and bittersweet and emotional. I hope I didn't overdo it though. Please tell me if there's anything wrong with my facts or grammar or spelling or if there are any mistakes in general. Thanks!**

**Please, if you have any Code Geass characters you would like me to do, please say so! Thanks! PS: this thing will be only 10 pages long, counting down to my friend's birthday. Happy eleven-days-earlier Birthday, RuRu! PPS: Suzaku's would be the last - the grand finale! So if you don't see his in the next few chapters or so, you'll know why.**

**Constructive critism would be acknowledged and all flames will be fed to Hades. Thanks for your cooperation.**

**Anyway, have a good day/night!**

**Latios963**


	2. CC

**Ok, hi there! Thanks for all the people who have reviewed and favourited this fic! Here's chapter 2, with C.C.'s thoughts. I know this may not be so accurate since I don't know that much of C.C. Please tell me if there's any mistakes with the facts or something. Thanks!**

**Latias876, SaranghaeOnew (RuRu, I know that's you), heroesfan1, xchrispx510, Skylark360, tainothewarden and PhoenixViolets thank you for being the first ever reviewers so far! :3 Thanks so much!**

**Okay, anyways, 9 more days til your birthday RuRu (excuse my math)! Happy advanced birthday!**

* * *

C.C. stared at the flower clasped in her left hand. Her right hand was holding a slice of pizza which she savoured. When Lelouch died, he had left her enough money to ensure a comfortable life as well as leaving enough to buy a life-time's supply of pizza. Considering how long C.C.'s life was and her insatiable appetite for pizza, it was a seemingly impossible task. But after all, Lelouch was a man of miracles.

Speaking of Lelouch, C.C. noticed how the flower in her hand was a beautiful amethyst colour, the colour of Lelouch's eyes. C.C. didn't have many people she was close to in her long life. But she bet Lelouch was the person who was closest to her.

He was different, C.C. had always believed. Different from all the other humans that she hd observed in her hundred years of existence. He was strategic, cunning, ruthless, but he also had a much kinder side to him. Just ask his old school council friends, C.C. felt like saying whenever she passed by someone saying something like, "_Maria _admitting that she's wrong? And the demon emperor had a good side. Ha!"

Yes, it had become somewhat like a common expression, like 'and pigs can fly' and 'when the sun freezes over'. For some reason, C.C. felt irritated at them for that. It was... strange, to say the least. She thought she had lost all human feelings like compassion a long time ago, when seeing too much of life had sucked out almost all humane emotions out of her.

C.C. felt tears prick her eyes and she wiped them away. She had forgotten how it felt to care for someone that she couldn't even place the feeling she felt for Lelouch until after he was gone - concern. She remembered something he once told her, "You're not alone. We are each other's accomplice. If you are a Witch, then perhaps I should be a Warlock."

C.C. couldn't understand it. She had practically ruined Lelouch's life by giving him the power of geass. Yet he had never blamed her for it and instead treated her more like a friend than anyone else had done. Yes... he once told her that, even without geass, he would've still tried to find a way to find his mother's killer, avenge her death and make the world a safer place for Nunnally. He had said that geass just helped him move his plans a lot faster.

C.C. felt a small smile sneak up her face and her gaze softened as her thoughts travelled to the raven-haired emperor. Yes, Lelouch truly was one of a kind. "You sacrificed yourself for the whole world," C.C. chuckled emptily. "You really are a funny human. The world ended up a better place because of you. But you're still selfish even to the very end. You chose to take the easy way out."

C.C. finished off the last slice of her pizza. "The others know about you, you know. I don't think you'll be very pleased to hear that. You loved mystery, that's for sure. You had a penchant for drama and was always keeping many masks polished and ready for use. Yu could've been an actor. You don't like people knowing you beyond how you want them to know , sorry, _LuLu_, but you're not here anymore," C.C. felt a lone tear roll down the side of her face.

She left it alone and got up to throw away the pizza box. "But thank you anyway, Lelouch," she continued. "The world used to be a sick place for me to live in. I hated living in it. Now, because of you, I can at least tolerate it. I can spend my entire existence here. Thank you for giving me... happiness."

C.C. then began making her way out of the deserted park, leaving the enchanting greenery as she continued through the small town. She could smell the aroma of fresh bread being baked and the fragrance of the vast variety of flowers with their vivid colours and remembered what Lelouch had asked of her. Before Lelouch died, he had told her to travel and see the world. He said it was a last favour towards him. Since he couldn't see the world he created anew, he told her that she wanted to see it for him. But C.C. knew her 'accomplice' better. He had indirectly asked her to make the most out of her eternal existence and she was touched that he cared so much about her. It had been so long since someone had seen her as something that meant so much to them. She had forgotten what it had been like to have someone care for her and to care for someone back. And, as C.C. wandered through the town with an almost imperceptible smile on her face, she thought it felt good.

The people inhabiting the town barely saw the sixteen-year-old-looking girl with bright green hair wandering around. They certainly didn't noticed what she grasped in her hand. It was a purple campanula flower - a gift from their hated emperor. A flower symbolising gratitude.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Is there anything I can improve on? If there is, please point it out! Thanks! :)**

**Latios963**


	3. Kallen

**Hi there! Okay, chapter 3 done! I hope this is okay...**

**Happy birthday, RuRu, though it's not yet your birthday!**

* * *

Dark clouds hung in the gloomy sky, turning it from clear cerulean to dreary grey. The winds picked up speed. They made the leaves of the gigantic trees around her rustle as the branches swayed to the wind. It whipped her red hair, covering part of her youthful face but Kallen Kozuki hardly even flinched at the oncoming wrath of the storm.

_Good, _the young Guren pilot thought, _I deserve it. _Ever since the death of Zero - _Lelouch _Kallen corrected herself absentmindedly - Kallen had been overwhelmed with guilt. Ever since the new Zero showed up to kill Lelouch, Kallen had vaguely realised what had happened, and who the new Zero was.

_It's Suzaku, isn't it, Lelouch? _Kallen thought. _In the final battle between he and I, he had said that you both had something you had to do. That was it, wasn't it? I think Tohdoh realised it too. He probably could recognise the fancy footwork belonging to Suzaku. _

The ex-Black Knight looked down at the Guren key hanging around her neck. _Lelouch... _Kallen sighed, _I'm sorry. I should've stuck with you through to the end. I should've known you better - being both your ace pilot and your school mate and fellow school council member. In fact, out of the entire Black Knight organisation, it's me who knows you the most, not counting C.C. of course. I've never counted her as a Black Knight - she's too free-willed. _

_I'm sorry. Since I knew you better, I knew the kind of character you were - full of mystery and secrets. I should've known you'd lie to me when I asked you what I'd meant to you. I'm sorry... I"m sorry..._

Kallen lowered her head even more and a few tears involuntarily escaped her blue eyes. The tears mingled with the rain droplets that fell from the grumpy grey clouds. _You had told so many lies, both as Zero and Lelouch vi Britannia. I should've known what you told me that time was a lie too._

_But still, _Kallen wiped away her tears and looked across the Ashford Academy school campus, _even though I may not earn this life that you gave me - that you gave to everyone in this world - I will live it to the fullest. You gave everyone such a peaceful world, I can't thank you enough. This guilt and regret that I had not stayed by your side would last in me through eternity, but I'll still live on. Somehow, I get this feeling that that's how you'd wanted me to live my life. Thank you._

Kallen gingerly stood up. If she was fast, she could make it back home by nightfall. _Never mind the rain_, Kallen thought. She started to run towards the Ashford Academy garage. For some strange reason, Milly had asked her grandfather - the owner of Ashford Academy as well as the chairman of the Ashford Academy board - to allow Kallen to keep the Guren in the school garage and he had accepted.

Kallen climbed onboard the Guren and revved up the engine, flying off into the distance. Kallen expertly maneuvered the Knightmare Frame past the dark clouds and soon, her destination was in sight. Landing near Lelouch's grave, Kallen jumped off and ran towards it, stopping by Rolo's grave first. It was just a tree stump and some had even suggested getting Rolo a new grave but it was immediately turned down by the new Zero.

Though not everyone knew the person behind the new Zero, no one questioned it after Nunnally had said that it was someone that Lelouch had entrusted the position to. When faced with the suggestion of a new grave for Rolo, Zero had turned it down instantly, saying that Lelouch had told him not to. Lelouch himself had made the grave for Rolo, and all those who knew Rolo would know that if he were alive, Rolo would choose the grave over any of the other fancier graves any day.

"Thank you Rolo," Kallen muttered as she stared at the heart-shaped locket on the tree stump. "Thank you for sticking by him and saving him that day."

Stepping past the grave, Kallen made her way to Lelouch's and her knees gave way. She collapsed before the grave. "Lelouch," Kallen said. "Just what am I to you?"

That was the question Kallen had asked him months ago, but the answer she had received was not the true answer. _Did you treat me as a friend? _Kallen wondered. She then remembered the conversation she had with the new Zero a few weeks after Lelouch's death. _"He wouldn't have wanted you to get involved," _he had said. _"By making sure you were not on his side, he ensured that you would not be hated in the future. He cared a lot for you."_

Because that was how Lelouch was - kind and caring. Milly and Rivalz would agree. They would agree that he had truly cared for her, his friend. Kallen smiled. Although she knew that she would never receive a definite answer from Lelouch, she knew, that in her heart, she was right.

* * *

**Alright. How was it? Please feedback and review!**

**Latios963**


	4. Milly

**Okay, here we go - next chapter. Sorry if it seems to be getting shorter and shorter... (Hee hee) Anyways, sorry if you don't like my portrayal of Milly, I know it's not so good... But please be kind in your reviews!**

**I just realised that I forgot to add the disclaimers for the first 3 chapters. Oops.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass... *Sniff* *Sniff***

**Anyways, Happy advanced Birthday RuRu! (I'm running out of choices of saying happy advanced birthday...)**

* * *

Click. The sound of the lock resounded down the winding hallway as one of the company's more high status news reporter left her office, heels clicking against the marble floor as she exited the office, greeting her fellow colleagues when she passed by them. There weren't many reporters still around at this time of night and they were either packing up, taking a break or still working diligently, perched at their seats and typing away. The news company not only ran a TV news channel but had their own newspaper as well.

It as getting late at night, and as Milly Ashford bid her coworkers goodnight with a wane smile, she could not help but wish that she was home. Tired, Milly hailed for a taxi and got one quickly. The taxi drivers seemed to know the timings of the exhausted news workers and always patrolled around the building at this time, waiting to render their services to those in need of a ride home.

As Milly sat in the cab, she looked out the window and watched the scenery fly past her in a blur of colours. It had been another long, hard day at work, but today seemed longer and harder than the rest of the days. Once every month, the company would churn out reports and stories about the late Emperor Lelouch - also known as the Demon Emperor. In the reports and broadcasting on TV, the stories would always be putting the dead emperor in bad light. Milly swore that her lips were rather swollen after a whole day of biting her lip to keep herself in check. It would not good for her to start lashing out at anyone within 5 metres radius of her. But it still took at lot of effort on her part. She felt a wave of indignant anger on the behalf of her friend.

Lelouch Lamperouge, despite what people said, was a good person. Milly had always referred to him as Lamperouge in her mind. She was one of the first few people to know that he had changed his last name. He had greatly loathed it and Milly had always referred to him by his mother's last name - Lamperouge - since he seemed to hate his real surname so much. Though he was now known to the rest of the world as Lelouch vi Britannia, the amethyst-eyed boy that Milly knew would always be a Lamperouge to her.

It angered her to hear how people cursed and swore at her friend, to see how their eyes hardened and narrowed whenever the topic of him was brought up. It broke her heart to hear the laughter in their voices as they discussed the death of the 'tyrant emperor', to see the relief in their eyes when they were reminded that Lelouch was indeed, dead. _The world shouldn't feeling that happy that Lelouch is dead_, Milly believed.

_They only know one side of him, the fake tyrant side, _Milly thought. _I know that before he was the emperor, before he was Zero, he was Lelouch Lamperouge. He was a kind, gentle member of Ashford Academy, and he was a great friend._

It appeared the kind, gentle side of him didn't totally fade away either. Nunnally had told her all she knew - that Lelouch had been Zero, had sacrificed himself for the world. Even though Nunnally had been able to see the truth of Lelouch, she still didn't know all the details. _I don't need to know the rest of the details_, Milly decided. _No matter what Lelouch, you're still my friend. I'm glad that I could see that caring side of you. And I'm glad that you died that caring side. You may wear many masks, Lelouch, but I'm grateful that I'm one of the few people who could truly witness that kind, concerned side to you._

"Um, Miss..." The taxi driver trailed off as he noticed the distant look Milly's eyes. Milly blinked her blue eyes and noticed that the driver was talking. "We're here."

"Oh, thanks," Milly smiled warmly as she extended her left hand and passed him the money, picking up her bag with her right hand and getting out. Getting into the elevator to her posh apartment, Milly flopped onto the couch.

She sprawled over the couch and thought, _The world is a better place because of you, Lelouch. The people are nicer, the world is a more peaceful place. I'm only sad that this peace came at the cost of your life. _

Milly closed her eyes. _Lelouch, you must have such a big heart. You had a very bright future ahead of you, yet you chose to waste it correcting the world. Thank you, but sometimes, I just wish you could've chosen another path, where you might still be with us today, loved and admired by the world as you should be. But since you've sacrificed so much for us, thank you and I hope that you're now somewhere safe and happy with Shirley and Rolo. I'm sure that they're glad to see you._

_Thank you Lelouch, _Milly thought before she drifted off to unconsciousness. _Thank you for everything. Remember that you've always been a very close friend to me._

* * *

**Thanks for putting up with this! Who do you want next? Ohgi or Cornelia? Hmmm... Why not tell me in a review? **

**Once again, thanks! Good night/day!**

**Latios963**


	5. Ohgi

**Okay, hi there, so so so sorry that this one's so short! Actually, I'm a little ashamed of myself for writing such a short one... :( Anyways, I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer with more details. This fic is actually supposed to be a la lot of oneshots stringed together since they were around the same theme - Lelouch's death. Anyways, next chapter would be in Cornelia's 'point of view' and I want to write a bit on the history between her and Lelouch. I had always imagined her, Euphie, Schneizel and Clovis to be rather close to Lelouch and Nunnally when they were younger so that'll be fun to do!**

**So to me, this chapter can also be from the 'point of view' from the entire organisation of the Black Knights. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Happy Birthday in advanced, RuRu! 让我来祝你超前的生日快乐! (excuse my chinese, it's not like we say 'happy advanced birthday very often)**

* * *

Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi smiled contentedly as he took his usual morning stroll in the park. Villetta was at home resting, and when he had offered to accompany her, she had insisted that he get some fresh air and had hustled him out of their house with a rolled up newspaper and the instruction to be back soon. Even while pregnant, Villetta was still as strong as she had always been - both inside and outside. After all, it really took some sheer perseverance to keep chasing after noncooperative students in the past to make up their missed PE lessons - students like Lelouch Lamperouge, for example.

Speaking of Lelouch, when Ohgi glanced at the newspaper, he had seen the headlines, and his eyes dimmed a bit. It was yet another article talking bad about the dead emperor. Although Ohgi had hated Lelouch ever since the Black Knights' discovery of his geass power and the months leading up to the eighteen-year-old's death, Ohgi had felt both unspeakably sad and guilty at the same time.

_Zero must had only been around seventeen when he started leading the Black Knights, _Ohgi reflected, browsing unseeingly through the pages of the newspaper as he settled in his seat at the window of a nearby cafe famous for its delicious cakes, aromatic coffee and fragrant tea. _He was only eighteen when he became Emperor and he died a few months later._

Ohgi still believed in his views that the Black Knight's betrayal to Lelouch was somewhat justified. Somewhat. Although now, in retrospect, Ohgi realised that he should have asked for Lelouch's view like what Kallen did. After all, he had been their very capable leader for quite a while and everyone had trusted him to some extent. But Ohgi told himself that it was this trust that had helped them jump the gun so quickly. When Schneizel informed the Black Knights of Zero - Lelouch's - power of geass, the Black Knights' had been so horrified that they immediately accused Zero of geassing them. A foolhardy mistake it had been.

Not only had Lelouch turned out to be good in the end, but the Black Knights realised that they had greatly wronged him and had deeply regretted it. _But, _Ohgi decided, _out of the entire organisation, Kallen was probably the one who had been the most affected. She knew Zero - Lelouch - better than any of us in the Black Knights._

Indeed so. The horror and sadness that had overwhelmed the Black Knights paled in comparison to the guilt and regret that Kallen Kozuki had felt. Although she didn't jump straight to accusing Zero, she still felt that she should've done more to understand him better. When Nunnally had told them about Lelouch's plan - Zero Requiem it was called - Kallen hadn't looked surprised, as though she had been expecting it. But tears still leaked out of her eyes that day.

That day... Ohgi had never seen Kallen so sad before, not even even she had cried at her brother's funeral or at the discovery of why her mother suffered in her father's household under the disgusted stare of Kallen's stepmother. Ohgi still remembered the answer she gave when he had asked her why she had cried so bitterly, not as much as Nunnally had, but the same bitterness could be felt.

"_That day the Black Knights betrayed Lelouch, you lost an ally and your complete trust in someone," _Ohgi recalled her saying. _"But had lost something much more - a friend. Although he may not have seen me as a friend, I found myself looking at him and thinking of a friend instead of a masked rebellion leader. I had already lost a few friends and my brother. I had betrayed the trust that a close friend had given me. And then I lost that friend forever, without even a chance to say goodbye and sorry. The answer to why I'm crying should be obvious."_

Ohgi could feel the remorse she felt the same in his own heart. And, as he thanked the waiter who served him the cup of coffee, Ohgi blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

He had wronged a very good person,and he would have to like with that mistake haunting him for the rest of his life. But his life was still comprised as one of the billions that Lelouch had sacrificed his own to create a peaceful world for. So he would live his life, and ensure the peace in Japan, to make certain that Lelouch's little-known sacrifice would not be in vain.

* * *

**Wow! Thanks for reading it, even though it's shockingly short. I hope you're all still with me on this fic.**

**Thanks and please review :)**

**Latios963**


	6. Cornelia

**Okay, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! It was really fun to write! :)**

**RuRu, happy early birthday!**

* * *

3:45:15... 3:45:16... 3:45:17... Cornelia li Britannia continued staring intently at the digital clock, counting seconds on the clock, hoping to bore herself to sleep. It had been another one of _those _nights. Nights which mostly consisted of her dreaming of her dearest sister, before the dream turned into a complete nightmare, resulting in her waking up, screaming, her hand reaching forth into the vast darkness of her bedroom.

Then, her deep pants would even out into steady breathing and she would calm herself done. Then, she would relax and close her eyes, reluctantly jumping back into the extremely realistic nightmare. She would see the bloodied hands of little Euphie, with a dark red liquid streaming down her forehead, just like the salty tears that had streamed down Cornelia's face when she saw her younger sister in such a state. After that, the nightmares would flash to another scene. In absolute slow motion, she saw her younger brother sitting majestically atop the parade float in those ridiculously fancy white robes that Cornelia was certain Lelouch never actually _liked. _Her mouth would tilt up just a bit before she remembered what had happened next. One minute, Lelouch was seated on the grandiose throne-like parade float, then the next, he was falling...falling...

As Zero appeared on the scene, Cornelia wanted to scream out and yell at Zero - who she had a faint inkling of who was really behind that mask - and tell them to stop their absurdly ludicrous scheme, but nothing left her mouth. She just stood there, aghast, as the scene replayed it self, almost as though she was in the past. She watched as the Zero drew back the - also absurdly fancy - sword before plunging it into Lelouch's abdomen and she could just imagine the gasp of pain that left his lips before he spoke quietly to Zero and trailing his bloodied hand along the mask as the sword was pulled out of his small body. Stumbling a few steps forward, Lelouch tumbled down the ramp of the parade float to Nunnally's side.

Cornelia watched as the kind-hearted girl picked up Lelouch's hand, her violet eyes widening in realisation. She watched as Nunnally broke down into tears, and Cornelia felt her own tears trailing down the side of her cheek as she lurched forward, trying to reach the siblings, her voice mingling with Nunnally's wails, screaming for Lelouch to wake up. He didn't wake up, but Cornelia did and she would spend the rest of the night watching the scene replay itself over and over again.

So, she opted for watching the clock count down towards the wee hours of the morning. _3:50:19, _Cornelia thoughts before getting out of bed, deciding to go to pour herself a glass of milk. As she headed towards the kitchen of the Aries Villa where the vi Britannia family used to stay - with Euphie and herself coming over to sleepover more often than not - she stared at the portraits of the many past inhabitants of the Aries Villa.

She came across her aunt Marianne's picture soon enough. Marianne hadn't looked a day over twenty-five before she died and Cornelia remembered how she had cried on the day of the funeral. In her own grief, she had forgotten the despair Lelouch must had been feeling which was probably a thousand time worse than her own - and up to this day, she deeply regretted neglecting her younger brother. Lelouch's own younger sister was crippled and blind because of the assassination and he must've had much more things to grieve about, but he hadn't broken down like how Cornelia did. Though she noticed a few tears escaping her brother's eyes, his amethyst eyes held the same determination that it always had.

Cornelia sighed as she turned round a corner and stepped into the kitchen. She flicked the light switch on and blinked. For a second there, she thought she'd imagine the nine-year-old Lelouch, who often had the same problem as her - insomnia. When she was young, Cornelia often had various bouts of insomnia and so would Lelouch. Many a time, Cornelia would walk to the kitchen to get a glass of milk to help her sleep and she would catch Lelouch doing the same thing. Then, the two would sit at the counter table, talking about things until the cows came home and the Aries Villa inhabitants would come down for breakfast.

Believe it or not, but Lelouch and her used to be very close when they were little. In fact, she, Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie, Schneizel and Clovis used to be extremely close and not a week went by without a competitive chess match between Lelouch and Schneizel or Lelouch attempting to run away from Clovis who insisted Lelouch wear a dress so he could paint a picture of him.

Now, Cornelia felt a sense of emptiness and sadness overwhelm her when she didn't find the young, still-innocent Lelouch at the counter table, waiting for her so they could begin another long talk about different things - like how come Clovis liked dressing Lelouch up, how come Schneizel was so good at chess, how come their father never really visited them, how come people's lives had to end...

Cornelia sighed as she poured herself a glass of milk. She didn't drink it first. She sat at the table and thought. _So, Lelouch, that was the kind of end you chose for yourself, _Cornelia murmured in her mind. _If it was up to me, I would make you blurt the truth then lock you up in a room so you can't complete that absolutely ridiculous plot of yours - Zero Requiem, phff. _Cornelia stared at the white liquid in the cup and thought, _I still haven't entirely forgiven you for the death of Euphie. Now that I've heard your reasoning from C.C., I can kind of understand it. Anyways, you're not the only one who has sinned. I have too... _

Cornelia drowned half of the milk and she wondered why the milk left such a tangy, sharp taste in her mouth. _I have sinned too, _She continued in her head, _I had let you down when you needed someone to comfort you the most. For that, I'm sorry. _Cornelia blinked as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _She then imagined the little boy she used to always play with in the Aries Villa garden and she smiled, finishing the rest of the milk and going back to bed.

Surprisingly, the milk didn't taste as bad as before.

* * *

**How was it? Reviews, anyone? **

**Latios963**


	7. Schneizel

**Okay, hi there! I hope you like this chapter! Anyways, you know the drill: Enjoy!**

**RuRu, happy earlier-than-actual birthday!**

* * *

_So, _Schneizel el Britannia thought. _You've finally been able to outwit me, Lelouch. _Schneizel couldn't help but smile at that thought. Truth be told, Schneizel was actually rather fond of his little brother. In the past, they used to sit together, sipping tea and challenging each other's intellect and strategy skills very often. It was not rare to hear the clanking of the chess pieces as they met with the marble chess board in the garden where Lelouch and Schneizel liked to have their chess matches. Nunnally and Euphemia would be in a corner, trying to make a ring of flowers for Lelouch, with Cornelia supervising them whilst taking note of the long drawn game occurring between the two. Clovis would be sitting a little way off the side, drawing and painting paintings of the scene, dabbing at the bright colours on his palette and brushing smooth strokes on the canvas sheet. Schneizel smiled as he remembered those days. He still had a painting by Clovis of the happier times before Imperial Consort Marianne was killed.

Now, remembering how Lelouch had beat him, Schneizel was reminded of the many chess matches when the result was the opposite of this one. Schneizel had the same thinking as Lelouch. Some games could be treated as a chess match. Some characters could be related to certain chess pieces. It was using this thinking that Schneizel was able to convince the Black Knights to turn against Lelouch. Then again, Schneizel hadn't really done much. He had only just explained Geass and provided the evidence - the rest had been all up to the Black Knights. And they chose to betray Lelouch.

Schneizel was sad that Lelouch was gone, definitely that was for sure. But he wasn't what you'd call very guilty. After all, he had his own objectives, he had just been doing everything in his power to ensure that his goals were reached. He had thought he had planned everything to perfection and that Lelouch would definitely not be able to interfere. But Schneizel had obviously either underestimated or forgotten how clever Lelouch was when it came to strategies and reading people. And he had greatly suffered because of that. Now, for the rest of his life, he would be enslaved to Zero, forced to do exactly what Zero asks of him.

And Schneizel knew that Lelouch did that on purpose. He had deliberately said 'Zero' and not 'me' as he wanted Schneizel to serve under Suzaku later, wanted Schneizel to serve under Zero. _You really are a pest, Lelouch, _Schneizel thought. _But you are unmistakably good in what you do. Even though I seemed to be winning, you and your Knight of Zero had taken my Damocles down. You truly are special, Lelouch._

At that, Schneizel remembered a chess match back when they were little children in the Aries Villa. Out of curiosity, Schneizel had asked why Lelouch continuously insisted for chess matches, even though he always lost to Schneizel. He never forgot the answer Lelouch gave. As Schneizel closed his eyes, he could see the burning fire of determination in Lelouch's amethyst eyes when he was young as well as when he was older. There was a high level of competitiveness in Lelouch that didn't allow him to lose easily. _"If I don't keep practicing, then how can I _ever _get better at it? Better enough to beat you?"_

Schneizel had then applauded Lelouch for those words of wisdom that came from an eight-year-old. Then, he had called Lelouch 'special' and remarked how Lelouch was so much different from majority of the people in the world.

_He still is, _Schneizel realised. _He was willing to die for the world. I'm not sure that there is anyone who would be willing to do that. I stand by what I said before, Lelouch. You truly are special, unique, one-of-a-kind, one that would be forever remembered in the hearts of those that held you close when you were alive. Good luck, Lelouch, and goodbye._ _  
_

* * *

**Right, reviews please. Thanks for sticking with me up to now! :) Good night!**

**Latios963**


	8. Sayako

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated like I was supposed to but I kinda didn't know who to write about next... :( Anyways, enjoy!**

**Happy one-day-before-your-birthday, RuRu!**

* * *

Sayako strode briskly through the small alleyways and out onto the main street. Sunlight spilled out onto the cobbled streets, with the occasional lush green trees dotting its sides. Sayako ducked past another roadside stall, her arms laden with brown paper bags filled with the morning groceries for Mistress Nunnally and herself. She quickly made her way through the small town in the newly-renamed Japan that she and the Empress were passing through. The town had clearly been heavily European-influenced before, with the vintage houses and shops that looked like they belonged in the Victorian era. However, one could not miss the huge Pagodas that towered over the town, with small Japanese temples almost around every corner.

Sayako involuntarily slowed down when she passed by the open cafe. Though the aromatic fragrance of coffee and tea certainly were lovely, those trivial things would not have made the ninja maid slow down. No, it was the conversation between one of the obviously regular customers and the cafe owner that Sayako's keen sense of hearing picked up that made her slow down.

"Good business again huh, Misawa?" The man, evidently a Britannian by the awkward pronunciation of the Japanese name, asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, the cafe's doing really well and it's all because that awful demon emperor is dead. Good riddance!" The cheerful owner said, having no qualms speaking ill of the dead king. Nobody did.

Sayako's hands tightened slightly round the paper bag as she heard that, but her face was entirely void of any emotion. _Lelouch-sama, _Sayako thought, _you don't deserve this, Lelouch-sama._

And indeed, perhaps he didn't. Though Lelouch vi Britannia had done many terrible things as Emperor, it was all for the sake of his plan. Plus he hadn't _really _killed any of the innocent people they thought he did. He had actually drugged the people and placed them in a room while his plan was in motion. Later, Suzaku - as Zero of course - would pretend to search through the palace and find the drugged up people. Before then, Zero Requiem would be completed and Lelouch would be gone forever.

Zero Requiem... The name left a foul taste in Sayako's mouth as she winced as she thought of those two words. Up 'til now, she still detested the Zero Requiem. Regardless of what sort of peace and happiness was shone upon the people at the death of Lelouch, it was still the people closest to him that could feel a feeling much much greater than that of happiness. Utter sadness and guilt was what they felt.

The ninja maid could still recall the happy memories 'serving' Lelouch and Nunnally at Ashford Academy. She remembered teaching Nunnally how to fold origami. She remembered how sincere and gentle Lelouch's smile was when directed at his dear younger sister. She remembered how happy the two siblings had been, and how glad she had also been while serving as their maid. She had enjoyed seeing the two interact, seeing how Nunnally smiled through her crippled condition and blindness for the sake of her brother.

_They seemed so happy, _Sayako recalled. _And Lelouch-sama looked so content. He had friends at Ashford Academy. Perhaps he was never truly happy because he didn't know who killed his mother, but he was content nonetheless. Why must the world be so cruel?_

But Sayako knew, deep in her heart, that it wasn't the world that was cruel, cruel enough to give Lelouch geass and set him down the path of self-destruction and the desire for peace. She knew that Lelouch had chosen the path for himself. He would never have let some unknown entity choose his fate. No, Lelouch would rather carve his own path and walk it, leading others along with his charisma, strategic skills and leadership qualities.

C.C. once that Nunnally and herself what Lelouch had said to her. He had told her that it may be her fault for offering him geass, but it was his own choice to accept it, and that the rest of the choices he had made along the way had been entirely his own decisions. Geass had just aided him and hauled him to greater heights.

_Yes, _Sayako thought, _Lelouch-sama had made those choices himself. Even Zero Requiem was decided by him. He chose to do all that to ensure peace. And he chose to die with a genuine smile on his face..._

* * *

**Right now, thanks for reading! Now, one last chapter tomorrow... And it's (da, da, da, da, da, da!) The-Knight-of-Zero-turned-Zero!**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Latios963**


	9. Suzaku

**Ok, very last chapter! It's so sad, I really had a lot of fun writing this... Anyways, enjoy!**

**"Happy Birthday, RuRu..."**

* * *

Zero just sat on the armchair, looking less like Zero than he had ever let anyone see him in the last year. Firstly, he was sitting, laid back, completely relaxed. That would've set alarm bells ringing in anyone's head. For as long as anyone who had known this new Zero remembered, he was always ready for battle, shoulders tensed as he kept a vigil watch on the world.

Secondly, Zero had a cup of instant noodles - ramen, to be precise - in his left hand, and a pair of chopsticks in his right, slurping the ramen and drinking the soup. Now, it was perfectly fine for Zero to be eating ramen, but if Zero had to eat then that would mean...

And true enough, Zero's mask, which used to be the trademark of an infamous rebel-leader-turned-worshipped-mortal-god, was lying obediently on the table nearby. Suzaku's green eyes stared at it as he walked over to it and placed his empty instant-noodle cup on the table and picked up the mask. Even now, he could still imagine the crimson red trail of blood that Lelouch made before he died. He had been giving out his final instructions, raising his hand to the mask as a sign of comfort, before he toppled and fell.

Suzaku knew, he couldn't share his face with anyone, anyone except C.C. and she went to travel the world. He supposed Suzaku Kururugi was dead, just as his tombstone had said. But here he was, very much alive, as Zero, the person he had detested and despised back then, believing that it was this Zero alter-ego that had corrupted his dear childhood friend, Lelouch.

Suzaku blinked his eyes tiredly, and he went to his bed, falling on top of the soft, fluffy pillows. His eyes closed instantly and he fell into a deep sleep.

For some reason, Suzaku found himself back at Ashford Academy. Rivalz was calling out to someone.

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" He heard the council member cry out and froze. However, his body didn't seem to be cooperating. It didn't react at all.

"What is it, Rivalz?" Suzaku heard that voice, that soft, gentle voice belonging to Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku's only best friend. Inwardly, Suzaku gaped at the sight of the friend that he had killed with his own hands talking amicably to one of their inly friends that remained in Ashford Academy. Apparently, Rivalz was asking Lelouch for help on what to do as the Student Council President.

Suzaku blinked, not understanding anything as he watched Shirley, Rolo, Nunnally and Kallen walk into the scene as they started having fun pronouncing, "Yes, Your Majesty!". Then, everything went by in a blur. Apparently, a giant Knightmare frame belonging to the Chinese Eunuchs was attacking the school and was eventually defeated with everyone's help. Suzaku wondered if he was hallucinating or going mad - there was no way a giant Knightmare frame that resembled the Chinese Eunuchs would have such a crazed-up pot that could suck in only a thousands souls and got defeated because of that limitation.

But... Suzaku admitted he had fun with the rest of the Ashford Academy gang again. For once in months, Suzaku was able to have fun. Sure, it may not be so stressful being Zero now, but he could not have fun as Zero.

While contemplating this in his mind, Suzaku opened his eyes blearily to stare up at his bedroom ceiling and realised why everything had not made sense to him - it was a dream. He sighed, and regretted thinking too much about what had been going on. It seemed that he could only travel to the past during his sleep and he should've made the most of what his imagination provided.

Then, Suzaku glanced at the clock and started getting dressed. This time, he wasn't going out as Zero. No, it was risky, but Suzaku refused to go dressed as Zero. Not to that particular place, not on this particular day.

Sure, he did wear the Zero costume, but only for now. He quickly strode through the quiet alleyways to the Black Knights Headquarters, avoiding people and with a gym bay slung over his shoulders. The headquarters was empty today. Everyone was out, either to do their own work or to take a look at how the world was progressing with peace and if there were any sudden crimes to take care of.

Suzaku went to Zero's own Knightmare, which Nunnally had insisted to be the newest version of the Lancelot. Suzaku knew Nunnally knew who Zero was, and, in his heart, he gratefully thanked her. Losing the Lancelot would be ensuring that his private identity as Suzaku would be lost as well. Suzaku's ingrained piloting skills easily maneuvered through the sky as he finally landed on the unnamed island where his best friend's corpse now lay.

Lelouch had personally asked for his body to be placed next to Rolo's. _"Rolo was the one to helped get me going that time," _Lelouch had once said. _"His sacrifice made me want to do something to repay and thank him, as well as to apologise to him for using him."_

Lelouch had gotten his wish and now, Suzaku visited his tombstone, changed out of his Zero outfit. "Umm... Hi, Lelouch," Suzaku started sheepishly. "You should know what day it is today... So you should know why I'm here. You always do, anyways."

Suzaku started to tell Lelouch about the dream he had. At the end, Suzaku just sighed wistfully and said, "We had lots of fun last time, didn't we? I'm sad those happy times had to end. And I'm sad that a lot of my friends have passed on, including you, my best friend." Suzaku paused before continuing, "So... I don't really have anything to really say right now... But here's a question: How's it like there? I hope you're happy. I forgive you, you know... And you better have an answer to my question the next time I come to visit you." Suzaku laughed slightly as he took something out and laid it in front of the tombstone. "You had always told me not to get you something, but I always did and I don't think I should stop now. So... just accept it."

The bright red parcel shone brightly in the sunshine as Suzaku walked back to his Knightmare. Before jumping onto the Lancelot, he turned back to face the grave and muttered, "Happy Birthday, LuLu..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And this story is officially done! **

**Latios963**


End file.
